


Pure-Heart Betty Cooper

by Superbechloebrittanacorp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm new, Protective Betty Cooper, Soft Girlfriends, Soft Veronica Lodge, mentions of Archie Andrews, mentions of Core Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbechloebrittanacorp/pseuds/Superbechloebrittanacorp
Summary: 4x04 - Halloween: but Beronica is cannon and Betty actually gives a shit about what happened to Veronica unlike Archie did. (No hate to Archie, just hate to the writers.)Head over to my tumblr friendlyneighborhoodgay13 and leave me some prompt requests!!Speaking of writers, I do not own Riverdale or any of it's characters. I'm just a useless Gay.





	Pure-Heart Betty Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I am brand new to writing and new to A03. 
> 
> I got the courage to post this only because I was a little drunk, so I know there are grammar mistakes. Please excuse those for now. Also, please let me know if my writing is absolutely horrible, or like kind of okay.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Veronica!” Betty came bursting through the door of the Pembrooke full speed. Her girlfriend had called her about 30 minutes earlier, explaining that some crazy man who’d escaped Shady Grove had come into Pop’s and attempted to kill her. 

Obviously, Betty tried getting there as soon as she could, but Alice had taken the car that night. So, once she’d gotten Veronica’s call, she took off running toward the Pembrooke, knowing that's where Veronica would feel safest. 

Once Smithers had let her up to the Lodge apartment, Betty heard Veronica’s quiet voice call out to her through the open crack of her bedroom door, “In here, B.” 

Betty walked toward the door and slowly pushed it open, making sure not to startle her already mortified girlfriend. Veronica’s tired brown eyes looked up to meet Betty’s worried green ones as she entered the room all the way.

“Hi.” Betty almost whispered as she approached the bed that Veronica was huddled in the middle of. 

“Hi.” Veronica had barely choked the word out before she started crying. Betty quickly took her coat off and climbed onto the bed right next to her. Betty pulled Veronica into her side, but it was almost as if Veronica couldn’t get close enough to Betty, so she clambered her way into Betty’s lap. Betty happily let her do what she needed and pulled her in even closer. 

“Hey, it’s okay, love. You’re safe. I’m here and I’m not gonna let anything or anybody hurt you, V.” Betty gently rocked Veronica. 

“I’m sorry. We’ve gone through so much worse than this. I don’t even know why I’m so upset.” Veronica cried. 

Betty ran her fingers through Veronica’s raven hair. She waited a moment before saying, “I think it’s probably because you were all alone. That’s pretty scary, V.” 

Veronica thought about it for a few moments and nodded her head in agreement. 

“We don’t have to talk about it tonight. I know you need to process it and figure everything out first, but I’m here for you. Always. So whenever you’re ready, let me know and I’ll be here to listen.” Betty whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to Veronica’s cheek and then to her forehead. Veronica just buried her head further into Betty’s neck. 

“Thank you,” Veronica stopped for a moment, then continued, “Hey, Betty?” 

“Yeah, V?”

“Can you just hold me for tonight? Maybe we can talk tomorrow, but tonight, can you please just stay with me?” 

“Of course.” 

They sat there for a few more minutes with Veronica in Betty’s lap in the middle of the bed. A few minutes passed before it occurred to Betty that Veronica was still in her Pop’s uniform.

“Hey babe, let’s get you changed into something comfier, huh?” Betty prompted Veronica to get up. Once they were both off the bed, Betty ran to Veronica’s dresser to grab her a pair of her fancy silk sleep shorts and an old t-shirt of Archie’s that she had collected from various Core Four sleepovers over the summer. 

Betty brought the clothes over to Veronica’s bed. Veronica was standing in front of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. Betty places her hands on Veronica’s crossed arms, immediately feeling them lose the tension. She turned Veronica around and unzipped her Pop’s uniform, letting the light yellow fabric fall to the ground. Veronica turned around to face Betty as she unclipped her bra and let it meet the uniform, forming a pile of worn clothes on the ground. 

Normally, Betty would have jumped at the opportunity of her gorgeous girlfriend standing naked in front of her, but after the night Veronica had, Betty hardly thought that it would be appropriate. So, instead, Betty grabbed the t-shirt off the bed while Veronica stepped into the silk shorts. She waited for Veronica to pull the worn, still Archie-smelling fabric over her head. Betty then kissed Veronica’s forehead, both of her cheeks, and then pecked her on the lips, giving Veronica a small smile after pulling away. 

Veronica let her own tiny smile through at her girlfriends affectionate actions. 

“Come on, let’s get in bed.” Betty said as she turned off the lights and climbed into the huge bed. Veronica followed behind silently, cuddling under the covers and into Bett’s chest. 

They laid there for a few moments in silence, then the small Latina finally spoke up. 

“Thank you for being here tonight. I know you’ve got a lot going on right now with Charles and Polly and all of that. I can’t even imagine how crazy the Jones-Cooper household is right now. It means a lot that you came even with all of that happening.” Veronica mumbled into Betty’s chest.

Betty kissed the crown of her head, “I’ll always be here for you, beautiful.” 

Veronica turned her head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Betty’s collarbone, “I love you.” She pressed one more kiss to her collarbone, then turned her head to cuddle back into Betty’s chest. 

“I love you too, Ronnie.” 

Veronica fell asleep soon after, exhausted from the night she had. Betty stayed awake a while longer, making sure nothing could harm the sleeping girl in her arms. 

After one last glance at the raven haired girls now peaceful face, Betty tightened her hold on Veronica, closed her eyes, and fell asleep, vowing to never let anything hurt her girlfriend ever again. 


End file.
